Lustful Entertainment (Levi x reader) LEMON
by Yououghttoknowme
Summary: It's a hard lemon so prepare yourself! Basically...well get in Levi's pants...Sorry, it's just easier to write with an oc but just pretend it's you okay? Drop a review I'd appreciate it ;) thanks!


OC: Hannah

LEMON WARNING! Meaning sexual content...  
Adult content don't read if not comfortable with that kinda stuff!

HANNAH'S POV

Captain Levi. I don't know what to make of him. He is said to be mankind's greatest soldier, and I have certainly seen that title in action. I have been a member of the Scouts for a time now, and I am a squad leader. Usually, I don't really say much to him, and he is distant and cool to everyone.

It is a fine day. Warm and sunny, but no one can truly enjoy days like these, not when we know the titans are still around. Anyway, it is time for breakfast, so I head to the eating room. There, I run into my friends and we sit down to eat. As we are eating, Mikasa and Eren keep looking toward Levi's table. He is eating with Hanji and Petra and of course Erwin. I follow their gazes, but see nothing unusual.

"What is it you guys?" I finally ask. I prefer to know what's going on.

"Well..." Mikasa starts.

"Well...Well what?" I ask again a bit impatiently.

"The Cap keeps looking at you."

"Huh? Levi?"

"Ya, it's kinda weird," Eren says stuffing a croissant into his mouth.

I looked back over at Levi's table, and sure enough, his eyes were glued to mine. He held my gaze and we stared at each other for a while. His eyes were hard and cold as usual. I broke eye contact after a bit, though. I was confused.

After the meal, I went to training. Again, I found Levi staring at me intently from where he stood. He still shouted out orders and corrections to other soldiers around me, but whenever I glanced over at him, his eyes were fixed on me. The next time I caught him watching me, I stared back. I searched for any hint in his cold eyes, but I found nothing but coldness.

"Ugh! What could that little bastard want?" I muttered to myself in frustration. I was still utterly bewildered.

After training, I went to my room to have a bit of a break. When I came back out around dinner time (Yes it was a long break, but yes, I hold a very important position in the Survey Corps, so I can do what I want), I found Levi standing in a hallway. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He looked up as I approached. His eyes took me in, then suddenly he smiled.

"I've been waiting for you. I need a favor," he said. I was so surprised just to see him smile that I just nodded.

"Good," he said.

He led me to his office. I had been in there several times before, mostly when I was being yelled at or reprimanded. The room was very tidy and much much much neater than most offices. Levi had a fairly well-known obsession with cleaning...cleaning everything. I thought it an odd obsession, but to each their own.

He had me sit down in one of the chairs in the room. He then sat regarding me with his cool stare for a couple moments while leaning against his desk. I got a bit annoyed. He said he had needed a favor from me, but if he was just going to sit and stare at me, then this was a complete waste of my time.

"Captain, you needed something?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first. Then he pushed himself away from the desk and walked to the door. He shut it firmly, and if I am not mistaken, I think I heard the sound of a lock click into place. Again, I was confused. What could he possible want from me? And why the Hell did he just close and LOCK the door.

"Yes, as it so happens, I do need something from you," he said turning back around to face me in my seat.

"What is that?" I asked, keeping my cool, though I wasn't quite sure what was going on. I usually prefer to be in control of the situation, but in this case, I clearly was not. He went to sit in another chair near his desk. He sat and then he smiled at me again. This time, the smile was slightly leaning toward creepy. It was a bit more like a smirk. Oh God. It was real hot, too. Real hot. Leaning back in his chair and spreading open his legs, he said something I would never have expected from him. Never.

"Entertain me."

Oh geez. That voice. It got all sexy and seductive just then and I knew from the look on his face and the way he sat, he wanted what I thought he wanted. And I wanted it, too.

What do I do now?

Many different thoughts ran through my mind, but I decided to go for the leap. I tilted my head and made my lips curl into a sexy smirk and got up from my chair. I moved over to him and put my face and lips close to his face.

"You want entertainment, huh?" I whispered by his ear, slowly bringing my hand down his stomach, which was very hot and full of slowly, I ran the other one across his cheek, stroking it gently. He growled and I suddenly brushed my hand over his pants. I saw a nicely sized tent springing up, and I got so wet just seeing it. Both of our arousals grew as I stroked him through his pants.

He sprang up and pushed me down on his desk. Rubbing me roughly through my panties, he stared at me with his cool eyes, which now were clouded with his lust and desire for me. I turned him on so much, it was painful. He picked me up quickly and slammed his lips onto mine. It was a heated kiss, but passionate at the same time. Our tongues battled for dominance, and I wasn't about to let him win. He did anyway, and he smirked. Then he hauled us both into his room, which was connected to his office by a single door.

Laying me down on his huge bed, he started kissing me again. Sometimes soft butterfly kisses, then rough. He kissed my lips, my ear, my neck, my collarbone, all the way down to the top of my pants. He took the top in his teeth and yanked them down, off of my legs. Then he rubbed me again through my panties. They were completely soaked, and he grinned devilishly at this. He tore my panties off with a quick jerk of his hand and proceeded to rub me again. I bucked into his hand, and he inserted a finger. I writhed at this in pleasure. He was awfully good at this. He pumped his finger to hard and fast, it was just amazing. No guy had ever given me this much pleasure.

He pumped his finger really fast inside of me, then he licked his fingers clean. He smiled at me seductively, and I leaped on top of him, so that I was in the dominant position. He didn't seem to mind too much. I ripped open his shirt to exposed his sculpted abs and perfect chest. I ran my hand along his abs, all the way down to his pants, which I also ripped off. He let out a moan of relief when his erection was released from the constriction of his pants. It sprang to life, fully erect and glory to my eyes. It was so BIG!

I grabbed it and ran my hand along the length of it. Oh it was pulsing and hot and wonderful. I wanted it inside of me so bad, it was killing me. He was soooooo fucking hard, I could hardly believe it. More wetness was building up between my legs, and my awaiting pussy was pulsing with anticipation. I rubbed his dick up and down real fast. He moaned loudly. Then I took him into my mouth. He let out a loud yelp of pleasure at this, pushing me down further on his hot rod. I took him in as far as I could and used my tongues to increase his moaning.

"Ung Hannah! That's...that's great! Oh please! Please suck it, suck it!"

I did, and played with his balls. Swirling them around in my hands. He pushed himself further and further inside my throat, mouthfucking me nice and rough. When he had had enough, he pushed me down on the bed once more and crawled on top of me, positioning his dick just by my entrance. My pussy was throbbing so much now. I needed him so bad. He rubbed the tip of his dick by my wet opening, teasing me.

"Oh God! Just fuck me, Levi!" I moaned loudly.

He just smiled.

"What? What did you say?" he said smirking down at me.

"Fuck me! Please!" I moaned again.

"I'm afraid I still can't hear you."

"FUCK ME NOW LEVI OH PLEASE I NEED YOUR HOT DICK INSIDE ME NOW!"

With that he rammed inside me. His dick was pulled in and out of me harshly. It felt amazing, so amazing! He made me feel so good!

"Nng Hannah!"

"Levi! Harder!"

He pushed harder and faster. He fucked me rough and quickly. In out.

"Scream for me!" He yelled. And I did.

"LEVI!" I screamed over and over each time he hit that special spot that made me fall over the edge. Oh it felt so good. His dick was so hot in my pussy, pulsing with life and lust. He pushed it in me so hard, I was melting. I reached up to tangle my hands in his hair. He bent to kiss me, still fucking me, making the kiss sloppy, but still passionate. He reached down with those skilled hands of his and took hold of my throbbing clit. He stroked and rubbed it as his dick kept going in and out of me at an almost impossible pace. My legs were nothing but jello now.

Moaning, I dug my fingernails into his back. Then I ran my hands down and grabbed his butt, trying to push him deeper inside of me. I bucked my hips into him. He pulled himself out of me for a moment. I looked up at him, confused and annoyed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked sitting up.

He just smirked and pulled me onto his lap so that I faced away from him. Grabbing my breast in one hand and my clit in the other, he pushed into me again. We both moaned loudly and he started fucking me again. After doing this position for a while, moans filling the room, he lay back and turned me around to face him.

"Ride it, baby," he said.

I ground my hips against his as hard as I could. I wanted him to fill me up. He placed his hands on my hips to steady them a bit and so that he could thrust upward harder into me. I started playing with myself, rubbing my pink nubs on my soft breasts. This turned him anymore, and if possible, I felt his dick get even bigger inside of me.

"Ung," his moans made me ride him faster, feeling him throb inside me. I moaned and moaned uncontrollably, I couldn't stop myself. The pleasure he gave me was too much. His dick, oh his dick was so great. Huge and throbbing. I wanted it all the time. I wanted it inside me, it just felt so fucking good.

Finally he flipped me over again so that he was on top. He held my hands over my head as he pushed in and out of me so hard, I was afraid I wouldn't ever be able to walk again.

"Levi! I'm cumming!" I yelled.

"M-me too! Hannah!" he screamed back.

"Levi!"

"Yes, cum for me!" he said in his husky voice.

Faster and faster until I came all over his dick. He rode out my orgasm, trying hard to reach his own. His thrust became faster and harder until finally he came inside of me. Filling me with his hot cum.

"You're good, Hannah," he said pulling out of me and lying down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, you are too," I replied.

Then he kissed me again. A real kiss this time. I could feel he loved me through that kiss. It made me realize how long I had loved him, too.

"Hannah, please. That sex meant something. I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I snuggled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly.

"I love you, too," I said.

"Good. No was not an acceptable answer. You're mine now, and only mine. I don't want to see you messing around with anyone else from now on but me."

I smiled.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
